Guard My Drink
by gleechild
Summary: Oneshot. What happened between the time Blair arrived at Victrola and Chuck dropped her off at home? This is Rated M for a reason.


"I think we just broke up," Blair said as she got out of the limo and slammed the door. Chuck looked at her and was about to start asking questions when she briskly walked towards the club. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape. Isn't that what this place is for?"

He must have heard her because he didn't say anything else.

Inside, he escorted her to his front row seat: a couch with the perfect view of the stage. They sat and he ordered her a drink. "And keep them coming," she stressed to the scantily clad waitress. She wasn't sure if it was a male or female, but her drink was given to her rather quickly, so she could care less.

She sat and watched the show in front of her. She didn't think the women were all that, in fact some were a little scary looking in the face—but their outfits were skimpy and they knew how to move their hips. She guessed that was the draw.

She finished her drink and sat the glass down with a bang. Within seconds the waitress came with a full glass. Chuck Bass paid very well for great service. She drank that one quickly too. The entire time she didn't look at Chuck but continued to watch the dancers. She was winding down finally. She didn't want to think about Nate at all tonight. She wanted to do something crazy. Something she'd never done before. She didn't want to be her usual uptight self—obviously that self was only making her more miserable.

She continued to watch the show, her third glass held firmly in her hand. She was drinking this one much slower so Chuck figured she'd calmed down enough to broach the subject.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened but," Chuck began.

"Relief, I feel relief," she said without looking at him. She still didn't want to talk about it, but she figured she had to say something. She put the events of the evening out of her head again and changed the subject.

"You know I've got moves," she said while her eyes followed the dancer's movements.

"Really, then why don't you get up there?" Chuck asked. He sat forward at her words. He was always interested in something a little spicy. He couldn't resist challenging her.

"No, I'm just saying I have moves," Blair wasn't so drunk that she'd completely abandon everything and do something so out of character.

"C'mon, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls," Chuck flirted with her. He was hoping she'd take the bait—anything to make this evening more interesting. He was already floored about her and Nate breaking up. They had fought, but never broken up. He had been friends with both of them forever so he knew she was probably taking the breakup harder. She needed to let loose a little and he was going to be her guide.

"I know what you're doing Bass," she looked at him and quirked her lips. He just smiled back at her.

"You really don't think I'll go up there," she said. No, he didn't think she would but it didn't stop him from trying.

"I know you won't do it," he dared her.

"Guard my drink," she said, sitting it on the table. Maybe she was drunk enough after all. She stood up and he waved her on.

She found she was actually eager to get up on the stage. She walked with purpose to the stairs and walked up them as sexy as she could. Once she got to the top she struck a pose and raised her arm and began moving to the music. She caught Chuck's eye and gave a smug smile as she reached up and took off her headband. She continued to sway her hips as she tossed the headband towards him.

He didn't know what he was expecting but it was anything but what he got. As she threw that headband still smiling smugly he realized that she was going to really go for it. He scooted forward on the couch. _This is going to be good_, he thought, anything to hold over her head later during their scheming.

Then she turned and did something that shocked the crap out of him. She reached her hand up to the zipper on the side of her dress and pulled it down in time to the music. He stared in disbelief as she finished with the zipper and pulled her arms out of the dress before letting it drop to the ground. There she stood in a sexy silk slip with lace across the bodice.

He was so shocked that he slowly stood up still gaping at her. He couldn't tear his eyes away. She was still facing with her back to the audience as she raised her hands up from her sides, commanding the stage with her presence. Her hips were moving again and her slip ran enticingly against her ass. To his chagrin, he became a little aroused.

When she slid one arm down and rested her fingertips on her shoulder, she turned and looked back. Catching his eye she waved a finger at him. He couldn't believe Blair Waldorf had just made one of the most seductive moves he had ever seen. Someone behind him asked, "Who's that girl?"

"I have no idea," he said truthfully. He didn't know that girl. Or rather, he didn't know about this side of her. He really wished he'd found out about it a long time ago. He really _really_ wished he had. He started to feel really hot when she tantalized the audience by running her fingers along the hem of her slip and pulled it up a little, revealing more thigh.

He had to take a drink. She finally turned around on stage and looked right at him as she sunk down on the stage. He grinned at her and shook his head, letting her know without words that he was amazed at how good she was.

He was fast losing his cool as she slid her hands up her legs before finding her beaded necklace and playing with it. She kept eye contact with him the entire time. She started laughing and he raised his drink in a toast.

Then she slowly stood up with a look on her face that said, "I told you so."

She was right. She did tell him so. She really did go up there.

He took a breath and tried to calm down as she kept dancing. Tonight was about Blair letting loose and relaxing. It wasn't about him. She was the only real female friend he had and she was his best friend's girl—scratch that—his best friend's ex. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to try anything. He didn't think so anyway…

* * *

Blair only had one more drink after her striptease. She was having too much fun dancing on the stage. Eventually she ran out of steam and collapsed, laughing, on the couch next to Chuck. He looked over at her and grinned. She had gone completely wild tonight. She looked so hot right now. He had worked down his earlier arousal and didn't need a repeat, especially when he knew she was barely buzzed and would probably notice it. He turned away quickly and gulped his drink.

"That was so much fun!" She actually giggled. She couldn't believe what a rush it was being up on stage as the center of attention. No wonder Serena always had to be it. It was tiring though. She decided it was time to go home. Like it or not, she couldn't stay here all night and since she could barely move, now was probably as good a time as ever to get out of there.

She sighed and reached for her bag on their table. She fiddled through it until she found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for my cell phone, gotta call a cab." She finally found it and pulled it out.

He reached over and took her hand to stop her from dialing. She glanced up.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you a ride. Let me just call the limo around." He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell.

She put her phone away and dropped the purse next to the couch. She laughingly raised her arms like she had done earlier and dropped them on the couch cushion behind her. She stretched slowly, moaning as she felt her strained muscles pull.

His driver had just answered the phone when she did that and for the life of him Chuck couldn't remember what he was about to say.

She brought her arms back down and bent to grab the purse again before rising. "Well?" she asked.

He finally found his train of thought and gave the man instructions. He snapped his phone closed.

"It's done," he confirmed.

"Good," she glanced around, "Have you seen my dress?"

He looked back up on the stage, but it was long since moved to who knows where.

"No" he said.

"Oh well," she just laughed. She really didn't care about the dress anyway. Her slip would do. She'd been wearing it all evening already.

"Let's go," she said, walking towards the exit. He quickly followed.

* * *

That was how he found himself sitting in the back of his limo with Blair Waldorf. They were both relaxing against the seat worn out from the evening. She glanced over at him, "Thanks for the lift home." She said in a small voice. She wasn't just thanking him for the ride home. She was thanking him for everything—being able to relax, have fun, no worries. She just didn't usually thank him at all, so she couldn't find all the words.

He looked at her, his eyes almost burning into hers as he said, "You were…amazing up there." Had his eyes always looked like that? They were so beautiful. And his voice—had it always sounded so sexy?

She continued to look at him and realized that her night wasn't complete yet. She was missing one small detail.

She scooted across the limo seat slowly until her face was right next to his.

He couldn't believe she was there, a millisecond away. She didn't seem to be stopping and before he could help himself, he leaned towards her a little and their lips met.

His lips trailed across her bottom lip, nipping it gently before he pulled back. This was Blair. This wasn't some random girl to hookup with. Blair was his friend. His _innocent_ friend and the friendship mattered to him. He didn't want her to feel forced or pressured. If this was going to happen, it would be her decision. He knew she wasn't drunk, so he moved back to see if she'd be changing her mind now.

When he moved back she didn't move away though, instead she continued to stare at him and her eyes were now burning into his. "Are you sure?" he whispered the question. He had never before asked a girl that question, but he just had to be _sure_ himself. He could stop this if she wanted to.

Then she answered him with a kiss. And what a kiss it was. Passion like he'd never experienced exploded through his veins as she kissed him hungrily. He almost didn't know what to do with himself as she kept pressing into him for more and more. Her arm went around his neck and her hand came up to run along his jaw. He reached up to take hold of her hand, unable to do much more than meet each of her desperate hot kisses.

As she moved into him, her body curled against his in the seat and she slid her knee up, resting it on his lap. That's when he remembered he had hands and slid his arms around her. One hand ran along her thigh. As he began caressing her, she let up on the desperate kisses and began to nibble at his lips. She was exploring and savoring each love bite. His hands slipped to her ass and she answered by sliding her tongue into his mouth. He moaned against her and rubbed his against hers.

He ran his fingers down along her butt to the middle and stroked gently down. She groaned as the silky material rubbed against her and slid her legs back down to the floor, almost falling forward onto him. She began kissing him more hungrily again. He wrapped his arms around her back and laid her against the seat, sliding his hands up her sides to her face. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and groaned into her mouth, gently biting her lower lip.

She didn't want to be on the bottom just yet. She grabbed a hold of his suit lapels and yanked him towards her, sucking on his upper lip before pushing him back up and crawling into his lap again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. His lips were so firm and he tasted like his favorite scotch. She knew she was going a little crazy, but she had never felt as wanted by anyone as she felt at this moment.

She felt his hand slide up her arm and take a hold of her strap. He slid it down slowly, his fingers running along her arm. She felt so hot. A pressure was building between her legs, driving her mad. She shifted, her mouth moving to the other side of his, as her hips wiggled. She had never felt like this before and thought she'd explode any minute.

She didn't. Instead the pressure became agonizingly worse and his gentle arm caresses weren't helping. She slid her legs to either side of his hips so that she was straddling him. She broke away from his lips for the first time since they started.

As he stared up at her, please to see his mark on her where her lips were bruised from his kisses, he wondered what she'd do now. She'd surprised him so many times tonight that he was past his shock threshold. Or so he thought.

She reached down for the hem of her slip and pulled it up and over her head. He gazed in awe at her body. She threw the slip behind her. She grabbed the dangling beads and pulled them off as well. She leaned into him again, kissing her way from his lips to his neck.

His hands roamed her smooth back, loving the feel of her warm skin. He was about to move his hands around to explore her chest when he felt her shift. She spread her knees further apart on either side of him and groaned in relief when she finally felt her panty covered center pressing against something hard and delicious.

He felt himself grow even harder and he had to fight for control. He was breathing hard as she suckled his ear lobe and began rubbing her self against him. He laid back in agony as she did her little dance. His hands slid down to her hips as he helped her learn the rhythm.

She became frantic against him. She was enjoying this so much but she felt like something was missing. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders before reaching down to undo his belt.

He laid back and just grinned at her, letting her control her first experience. She pulled his belt out of the straps and pulled his zipper down. He groaned as he felt some relief from the pressure building. She couldn't wait anymore. She scooted back and grabbed a hold of his waistband. He grabbed a hold of her right hand. She looked up startled. He just smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out the foil wrapper he always kept handy. He nodded and she grabbed a hold again. He lifted his hips as she tugged his pants then his boxers off.

She stood gazing at how big he was for a second. It was the first time he saw anything other than lust in her eyes. She may have wanted this for so long but it was still her first time—she was a little scared.

She looked up at his face, the trepidation showing a little. "I won't hurt you" he whispered, reaching his arms out.

Without a second thought, she was back in his arms, rushing to get the buttons on his shirt undone. She wanted them both to be completely naked for some reason. It felt right that way.

He groaned a little too loudly when the white silk of her panties came into contact with his flesh this time and she started her maddening dance again. He wasn't going to last much longer if she didn't stop doing that. She reached down and grabbed hold of the bottom of his undershirt, yanking it up over his head and out of his arms all in one quick movement.

She leaned into his mouth and began kissing him again but she was getting a little shy about it. He pulled back and looked at her questioningly. She tried to go back to kissing him, but he wouldn't let her. She looked anywhere but at his face before she whispered, "Your turn." He understood then. She didn't know what to do next. This was the part she needed a little help with.

He smiled and kissed her again. He reached his hands around to her butt before sliding them down her thighs. He slid forward on the seat and lifted her up slightly before sliding to his knees on the limo's smooth carpet. He gently laid her back on the floor. She stared up at him and he was surprised to see trust in her gaze. He reached for the edge of her panties and began to slide them down her hips. She wiggled backwards to help him.

Finally she was free of all clothing. He stared at her in awe. She had never felt more beautiful than she did at this moment.

He couldn't believe what he was about to ask because he was so painfully hard, but she was so beautiful and he knew he probably didn't deserve this.

His eyes traveled back up to meet hers. She was still looking at him with the same trusting eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered once again.

In answer, she held up her arms. He reached behind him and grabbed the packet off the seat. He opened it quickly and she watched enthralled as he rolled the latex over himself.

He finished and lay down with her again. He felt like he was going to burst any minute, but it wasn't time yet. He began kissing her neck and trailing his fingers up her torso to her breast. He rubbed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He heard her gasp and he felt her hips thrashing a little. Maybe it _was_ time, but he wanted to make sure. He trailed his hand back down over her torso until he found her waiting heat.

As he slid his finger over her mound she let out a little cry and arched against him. He slid his finger inside and nearly lost it when he felt how hot and wet she was for him.

She was whimpering now. He knew it was time. He settled between her thighs. She spread out wider and accepted his weight. He began to enter her slowly. His breath hissed out as her heat surrounded him. The look on her face was one of wonder. Her eyes quickly found his. He wanted her to stare into his eyes as he did this. With a deep breath he thrust into her and claimed her for his own.

She didn't feel much pain at all. All she felt was blessed relief and a feeling of fulfillment. He steadied himself above her, giving her time to adjust but she didn't need it. She cried out in pleasure and began thrashing her hips again. "Chuck, please…" Hearing her begging for him was all he needed. He slid out and pressed back into her. He kept going, trying to be gentle, but he was unable to hold back his passion much.

She didn't want gentle. The emotions rushing through her were boiling hot. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him on. "More, harder," she demanded breathlessly. He couldn't have held back if he tried. In answer to her frantic movements he moved faster. He rested his elbows on the carpet on either side of her for leverage and pumped harder, giving her what she asked for.

He looked at her face and saw her mouth open and close as she strained for something she didn't know or understand yet. He could hear small whimpers, like a kitten, coming from her with each thrust. Finally he felt her legs tighten around his hips at the same time that her inner muscles started clenching around him. He knew she was about to go. He kept the rhythm going—holding on to his own orgasm—praying that she would peak anytime now. With one more deep thrust he felt her clench and hold on tight to him. Knowing she had made it, he pulled out and plunged back in as deep as he could as his world exploded around him.

He collapsed on top of her. He couldn't move, he could hardly breathe, and all he could think about was the woman under him. He had heard that sex could be more than pleasurable. He had scoffed when people mentioned seeing stars. He couldn't scoff anymore. Blair Waldorf had just rocked his world.

He knew he must be heavy on her so he slid to the side. She turned into him and buried her face into his neck. He had lost sight of her face at the end; he never realized that she was crying until he felt the wetness on his neck though.

"Blair? What's…did I… are you…" He couldn't seem to figure out what to ask her. "Why are you crying?" There, that would do.

She wouldn't answer at first. He held her close and waited to see if she would say anything. He hoped everything was okay. He knew he satisfied her.

Finally the wetness stopped and she was breathing easier against him. Leaning back a little, he peered down at her face. She smiled up at him. Then he knew that whatever the reason for the tears, it wasn't because he had messed up.

He smiled back at her before wrapping his arms around her tighter and just holding her. As he laid there he started thinking back through the night, through their history. He didn't understand.

"Why? Why me?" He murmured, he couldn't believe he just asked that. He blamed it on being tired and content and just…he was having a crazy night.

Thoughts had been racing through her head ever since they started this. If he had asked her that question when they started, she wouldn't have known the answer. If he had asked her when they were in the middle of making out, she wouldn't have known the answer either. She didn't know the answer herself until she had sat back, fear filling her as she gazed up at him. He had looked at her and said he wouldn't hurt her. In that instance she knew exactly why she was doing this with him.

She trusted him. Everyone else in the world knew Chuck Bass as one person, but to her he was someone else entirely. He respected her. He respected her for her wit, not just her looks. She could go to him with any problem and he was always there to help in whatever capacity she needed him. If she was down because of something Nate had done, he would take notice and try to fix the problem. He would never, ever, take advantage of her—she knew that because he has made sure that this is what she wanted and he had let her discover everything on her own. She trusted him to make her first time perfect, and he had.

In retrospect she should have known the truth immediately back at the club when she sat down her drink before going up to dance.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "Because you guarded my drink."

He looked down at her confused. "You always guard my drink," she said.

Now he was even more confused. That didn't make sense. Was she trying to be funny and just brush this encounter off? He started to pull away from her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "Every girl in the world knows not to leave her drink unattended when she's out. Anybody could slip anything into it."

He looked at her as he processed her words. He finally understood. She trusted him.

He didn't know if that's when the fluttering in his stomach began but it was the first time he noticed it.

He settled back down beside her. She glanced around and then looked back at him. "Why is it taking so long to take me home?" She wondered why the limo driver hadn't stopped long ago.

He grinned, "Because I told him to keep driving around until I gave him a destination when we got in the car." She looked at him, perplexed, "You couldn't have known…"

"No," he shook his head. "Not even a thought. I wanted more information about the breakup. Figured I'd ask while I had the chance."

"Oh," she said, her eyes losing some of their shine as her thoughts turned to Nate.

"Shh," he whispered, "don't even go there." She nodded. He kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back with fervor.

"You can think about everything tomorrow. Tonight is about escape, remember?" He said, oddly wishing that wasn't all it was.

Eventually, though, she had to go home. They had to get dressed.

She sat close to him on the seat after that, her head lying on his shoulder. He had his arm around her and toyed with her hair.

When the limo finally came to a stop, she hesitantly slid across the seat away from him. She looked down and decided not to look back as she got out and sprinted to her apartment building.

Sitting in the limo, Chuck watched her run. He knew she hadn't looked back. He knew that by morning things were going to change, probably for the worse. But for tonight, he was going to follow his own advice and not think about tomorrow.

Now if only he could convince whatever was in his stomach to stop moving he'd be just fine.

_Finished._


End file.
